OMG (Serie Web) Wikia
' Tema Musical OMG' OMG (De las siglas en inglés: Oh My God. Oh, Dios mío.) es una serie web desarrollada por Sinergia Teatro . Es la novena entrega de tal asociación civil, haciendo de esta serie el inicio de una nueva saga. La Premiere (La cual fué retrasada por "Problemas Técnicos".) se lanzó el día 23 de Marzo a las 20:00 horas para la plataforma de video: YouTube . La edición original fué anunciada el día 9 de Febrero del año 2015 con la apertura de su página de Facebook . El inicio de la serie se estableció originalmente para el día 23 de Marzo pero debido a problemas técnicos de la compañía, se retrasó para las 07:00 horas del siguiente día. OMG toma lugar en el año 2015 en la escuela secundaria: Instituto Bella Vista y nos relata una historia en un ámbito adolescente que abarca temas como el desarrollo humano, el status social, la menstruación y algunos temas de orientación sexual, de los varios estudiantes de este plantel. (Jason, Barbara, Angeles, Mac, etc.) Esta saga busca un nivel de máxima audiencia en planteles educativos de nivel medio, ya que la temática está prinicpalmente enfocada en los jóvenes de 12 a 15 años de edad debido a los temas mencionados anteriormente. Sin embargo, esta puede llegar a radicar en otros tipos de televidentes debido a su alto sentido de entretenimiento y comedia. apuesta.jpg barbara nice.jpg CReW.jpg clan junto.jpg exhibicionismo.jpg fight.jpg girls.jpg dance.jpg guys.jpg mens.jpg molo.jpg pareja.jpg pelea.jpg perra.jpg salon de detencion.jpg sangdre.jpg Sinopsis Ambiente OMG toma lugar en el año 2015 en diferentes ambentes, como por ejemplo: Escuelas, casas, restaurantes y en muchos lugares típicos a visitar en la ciudad, pero la mayoría de la trama se desarrolla en el plantel del Instituto Bella Vista, ya que aquí sucede la mayor parte de la trama pues la mayoria de los personajes curzan sus estudios en este instituto. Personajes & Premisas Los personajes de OMG son generalmente un alumnado, todos cuentan con edad entre 13 y 15 años, cada personaje viene teniendo su historia y todos se desenvuelven de manera diferente, las desiciones que estos toman, definen totalmente su existencia. Episodios Personajes Violeta.png|Violeta|link=Violeta Carlos.png|Carlos|link=Carlos Barbara.jpg|Barbara|link=Barbara Angeles.png|Angeles|link=Angeles JASON.png|Jason|link=Jason Media Salon de detencion.jpg|Salón de detención Mens.jpg|Escándalo de la menstruación Trivia * OMG toma lugar 3 años después de los eventos de LCA, una serie creada por la difunta compañía CEYCO (Centro de Entretenimiento y Comedia). * El capitulo 3 fue victima de controversias, ya que uno de los actores no quería interpretar a un personaje homosexual y por eso se retiro de la serie, atrasando así el episodio y cambiando totalmente la trama de este. * Uno de los actores principales, Elías Espinoza (cuyo personaje es Jason) juega el videojuego para ordenadores "League of Legends", es unranked y una vez jugó con los usuarios Jeismaister y Kyshardo, usuarios prominentes de dicho juego. Referencias * Facebook Official * Sinergia Teatro * MRD Crew * Instituto Bella Vista * [1] * [2] * CEYCO Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Series Category:Fun Category:Dance Category:Childish